Operation ARENA
by Godzillafan93
Summary: My first "dream match." I took Anguirus from the Showa series and Barugan from War of the Monsters and put 'em together in the modern day world.


Operation ARENA Part 1: Anguirus vs. Barugan

Darkness on Earth. Soon, the planet would be the venue of the greatest sport the galaxy had ever known. After all, in the entire galaxy, only Earth had more than one resident giant mutation, as only on Earth where the creatures too strong to kill one another off permanently. The Computer had randomly chosen two of Earth's such creatures, whom it would pit against each other in a randomly selected area of the planet's surface.

INITIALIZING…

LOCATION SELECTED…

41.888988 DEGREES NORTH 87.622833 DEGREES SOUTH…

AKA: HUMAN CITY CHICAGO…

The giant slept fitfully. The world was not as safe as it had once been for his kind. Now, the Small Ones were becoming more and more resourceful, hunting him and the others across their territory and dumping them at this strange island. At least there was plenty of food, but the monster humanity called Anguirus wasn't too keen to trusting any source of food that he didn't find himself. He settled back into his den. Maybe when he awoke, the world would be changed again, as it had done so long ago…

_This is a shit post, no mistaking it_, thought Army Major Jason Freedman as he reclined in his office chair, watching the monitors showing the various "inhabitants" of the military base officially known as SITE OMEGA, but to everyone stationed there as "Monster Island." So far, the island held only two seriously dangerous monsters, Godzilla and Rodan, along with several other lesser beasts, such as Anguirus and the giant iguana that fool Tata-something-or-other had mistaken for the _real_ Godzilla. _It was boring as hell_ thought the Major to himself. Most of the monsters just sat around and slept, although occasionally they _did_ do something interesting and pick fights with each other, although most of the animals tended to avoid Godzilla after he roasted one of the Kamacuras, a species of ridiculously large praying mantis that where _everywhere_, like a giant turkey.

Suddenly, an object appeared on the guard station's radar. Installed in order to better observe Rodan (mainly to keep him from trying something foolish, namely leaving), the radar was designed to pick up only objects near to the flyer's size, so the enormous blip on the screen had to be pretty damn big to show up at all.

"Huh…" said Freedman to himself as he debated whether or not he should just call this one in or actually leave his nice, air conditioned guard shack and head into the warm tropical jungle night. Ultimately, he decided he'd better check it out, since some pansy in Congress would throw a fit if anything happened to one of the inmates, officially being studied by the scientists on the island but in reality there to keep them out of trouble. Muttering to himself, he trudged out side into the warm darkness.

He ended up being fortunate to have done so, as approximately five seconds later the guard shack was flattened by the force of a several hundred ton meteorite crashing home to Earth. Freedman was knocked onto his face, unconscious, meaning he didn't see the large, pyramid shaped craft that flew over the wreckage and continue on its way toward its target, which was still sleeping peacefully in his den.

That didn't last long, as all giant monsters had a highly developed "Danger Sense," which allowed them to know when to "get out of Dodge" while the getting was good.

Anguirus rose to his knees and let out his honking roar at the object that had the gall to wake him up. That, however, didn't bother the machine, which hovered above Anguirus. Truly furious, Anguirus rushed his foe, only to have it climb higher into the air. Anguirus looked up and saw a bright flash…

And knew no more.

Wondering the desserts of Egypt, elite soldiers of the newly created UN Anti Megalosuarus division, tasked with hunting down and neutralizing, permanently if necessary, any and all giant mutations on Earth where on the prowl. Currently, they tracked Barugon, not to be confused with Baragon, who was currently wondering Africa to no particular point and purpose. The massive Maser tanks, supported by armored gunships and ASTOL fighters, where following a trail of destruction through the barren wreckage.

"What the hell?" asked the driver of one of the massive Type 90 Maser Tanks. He meant the giant meteor that was hurtling in the direction of their target, some five miles distant.

"I dunno," replied the gunner from his seat beside the driver, "but it looks like it's goin' our way."

"Great" said the driver irritably.

A few miles away, the monster Barugon was rudely awakened from his hunting by the flight of ASTOLs that was flying recon for the UN forces. Swooping down like screaming vultures, the fighters opened up with their laser canons, cutting through thick hide and soft belly. Barugon roared in anger and turned to confront his foes, only to have them vanish.

It was a new trick, observed during Godzilla's battle with Kamacuras one year earlier. Using new found "active camouflage" technology, the fighters where literally invisible. The only downside to this new device, taken from Kamacuras's invisibility, was the enormous energy drain. While using the cloak, the fighters could not draw on their energy shields, meaning that they had to be very, very fast.

Barugon was not very, very fast, so he did the only thing he could do: he stood still and let loose with his rainbow. At first glance this weapon seemed almost comedic, until one realized that through forces as yet unknown to men, the ray was capable of freezing whatever it touched. Buildings, people, giant turtles, it didn't matter. All where frozen more solid than a block of ice. And with a million to one odds, Barugon's beam struck home on an ASTOL.

The pilot tried to save himself, no doubt about it. First he tried to nose up and save both his own life and that of his expensive aircraft. But his engines where frozen solid, and stalled almost immediately. Next, the pilot tried to eject himself from his dead plane, but his cockpit was frozen to the body of the ship and the explosive bolts embedded inside the canopy refused to go off, ensuring the pilot a front row seat to his own demise. The fighter erupted in a bright flash of maser batteries and jet fuel, lighting a signal fire in the night sky.

Glancing at the glowing plume of fire in the distance, the maser driver swore.

"Hey buddy, better than if it where us" said the gunner. ASTOL pilots and Type 90 Maser Drivers had nothing but scorn for each other.

"Yeah, but that's a pretty big beacon for anything else looking for trouble" shot back the driver.

"You worry too much" said the gunner.

Due to random firing and _extreme_ luck, Barugon managed to shoot down two more ASTOLs before the fool in charge of the air group finally ordered his pilots to switch off their active camouflage and activate their heaters, installed specifically to neutralize Barugan's favorite weapon. Barugan howled in rage as his ice beam bounced harmlessly off the now red hot skin of an ASTOL.

Then he had a thought.

Rising onto his hind legs, he crouched on the ground and waited for his next target. The ASTOL came in low, the better to fire its dual maser cannons. Barugon launched into the air after and came down hard. No amount of armor or energy shielding could withstand that much of anything, and the ASTOL flashed and died in a massive explosion.

It was at this point the other UN soldiers crested the hill and opened fire.

The gunner lined up the giant dinosaur in his sights, as he knew every gunner in the other five tanks was doing, and fired. Barugon roared in anger and pain as the beams and canon fire from the Type 90 Main Battle tanks came into contact with his hide.

"Eat it, you freak!" shouted the gunner, aiming his turret at the beast's eye and firing.

Several hundred miles above the planet's surface, the computer watched the battle with mechanical eyes. If the humans killed Barugon, then it would have to find another monster compatible with Anguirus, It watched the crude energy weapons dancing across Barugan's hide, and had an idea.

The ASTOL pilot lined up Barugon for another course in Maser Entertainment. He squeezed the duel triggers and was rewarded with a shriek of pain as the beams cut across the beast's back. Grinning to himself, the pilot circled around for another pass, only to have his next run interrupted by the proximity alarm in his ship's squawk.

"What the fu-" he shouted as a large object suddenly appeared in his ship's path and caused him to splatter across the object like a bug on a windshield.

"Fall back, all units retreat!" came the voice of Colonel Anders over the Maser tank's radio.

"Damn" muttered the driver as he threw the monstrous vehicle in reverse and floored it away from the battle. The ASTOLs where already gone after the big pyramid had appeared and swatted one out of the sky. Unfortunately, that left everyone else without air cover and well within range of a large, presumably vengeful dinosaur.

And vengeful he was.

Barugon hurled a Type 90 Main Battle tank into the air like a toy and slapped it out of the sky with his massive paw. He crunched a gunship with his gapping maw. And above him, the pyramid began to glow…

"Did you see that?" shouted the gunner, giving cover fire to some poor fools in an infantry carrier who'd managed to not notice a large boulder in their way.

"No man, I was a little busy _driving_ this damn thing" snarled the driver, who was fighting with a machine the size of a tractor trailer and as maneuverable as a beached whale.

"Barugon's gone" said the driver.

"Good riddance. At least this whole damn thing wasn't a total waste."

"You don't understand" said the driver. "He just freaking _vanished_!"

"You've been at this job too long" said the driver as the tank crossed back onto the highway. "No way that could happen."

Both of its charges safely aboard, the computer set course for one of the two creature's final destinations: downtown Chicago…

Anguirus awoke in an entirely new place. He looked around but saw nothing but the large steel buildings the Small Ones inhabited. They always seemed to shoot at him when he came near them. And now he was right in the middle of one of the blasted things…

Suddenly, Anguirus caught a new scent. It was another skill all monsters had: the ability to sense whenever another of their kind was near.

And somewhere, another such beast was present.

Not an aggressive beast, it was in Anguirus's nature to hunt those who would do harm to him and his friends. And he sensed that this new beast was one such creature. With a snort, Anguirus headed deeper into the city, toward the new monster.

Across the city, Barugon munched on the Small Ones who ran left and right around his massive body. He sensed another in the city, but he was more than willing to let his future prey come to him. After all, it was much nicer to stay here with other foods so readily available. He snorted. He still had no idea how he'd gotten here, but Barugan was not an overly complex creature and he took things as they came. And soon, that would include a very large other beast, another rival for him to devour…

Anguirus caught sight of the other monster as he rounded a corner inside the city. He bellowed a challenge to his new adversary, and got an answering call in response. Anguirus charged into the battle, oblivious to the screaming Small Ones who darted left and right underneath him. He lowered his head and aimed his nose horn at the enemy, catching the beast by surprise.

Barugon stumbled back under the beast's charge and felt a tinge of fear. The other monster had gotten too close too quickly and Barugan had been unable to freeze his foe. He backed away further and gained his bearings as the other monster backed away. He'd already drawn first blood; he could afford to be cautious.

Anguirus backed off and shook his head, trying to clear it. _Nobody wins with a head butt_ were the sum total of his thoughts. He groaned and looked around for his foe, but the other monster had vanished. Suddenly alert, Anguirus stumbled to where his enemy had been, but all that was there were the bodies of Small Ones the beast had devoured. Not normally given to caring, Anguirus was disgusted at the slaughter. Killing the Small Ones in their metal friends was one thing, slaughtering them in their homes quite another.

Looking around, Anguirus howled in rage. This beast would die.

Barugon was surprised by the ferocity of his foe's attack. He was used to fighting weaker monsters after the giant turtle had so soundly defeated him so long ago, but this one, despite his lack of energy weapons, was tenacious. Still, he would die as so many others had. Barugon had other tricks up his sleeve.

He waddled away in search of other prey. The big one would keep after all.

Unfortunately for Barugon, Anguirus had no plans for keeping. He lunged through one of the surrounding buildings, bringing it crashing down behind him. He glared, face to face with a suddenly very anxious Barugon. Without hesitation, Anguirus rushed forward and bucked Barugon into the air with his nasal horn. Stumbling backward, Barugon tried to flee, but Anguirus would have none of it. He rushed forward and rammed into Barugon's side again and again, leaving massive gashes in the beast's side. Barugon let loose with his beam, but Anguirus managed to dodge the first few rays. Then, one struck him in the face. Anguirus roared in pain and recoiled, allowing Barugon to lunge forward and club Anguirus in the face with his club like tongue. Anguirus stumbled and fell.

He rose and glared defiantly at the enemy, deciding he would destroy this trespasser now or die trying. He lunged again and again, beating Barugon father and farther back. Barugon lost his footing and fell onto his back. He kicked in futility at Anguirus, who went in for the kill…

The computer watched the slaughter with impassive eyes. It had successfully completed one match, and would now seek out more candidates for future battles.


End file.
